prisonbreakfandomcom-20200222-history
Cast and crew crossovers
This article contains all the crossovers from actors and producers. Film *Home Alone - John Heard as Peter McCallister, Alan Wilder as Scranton Ticket Agent *The Lucky Ones (2008) - John Heard as Bob, Kirk B.R. Woller as Army Pscycholist, Christian Stolte as Police Desk Sergeant, Jennifer Joan Taylor as Bob's wife. *The Dark Knight (2008) - John Turk as Chechen Bodyguard, William Fichtner as Bank Manager, Robert Michael Vieau as Al Rossi. *Public Enemy (2009) - Wesley Walker and Laurence Mason *The Locker (2009) - Craig Cole, Natalie Dickinson *Crushed (2009) - Natalie Dickinson and Amanda Phillips *Studio Shot (2010) - Christian Bowman and Amanda Phiilips *Bad Boys 2: Rey Gallegos and Peter Stormare, *Rambo - Rey Gallegos and Graham McTavish *The Shield (2002) - Aisha Winds and Laurence Mason *The Ice Harvest - Tab Baker and Max Kirsch *Stranger then Fiction - Danny McCarthy, Tab Baker, Christian Stolte *Live Free or Die (2006) - Michael Rapaport, Carlo Alban and Kevin Dunn *Grilled (2006) - Kim Coates and Michael Rapaport *Constantine (2005) - Peter Stormare and José Zuniga *Little Black Book - Cress Williams and Marshall Allman *Hostage - Marshall Allman, Robert Knepper and Kim Coates *A League of Their own - Lori Petty, Raymond L. Chapman and Alan Wilder *The Dark Knight Rises (2012) - Wade Williams (Warden at Blackgate), Reggie Lee (Ross) TV *Day Break - Michael McGrady and John Getz *Family Guy - David Boat and Wentworth Miller *Alias - Kevin Hooks Director (2 episodes), Nelson McCormick Director (2 episodes), Patricia Wettig as Judy Barnett, Ron Yuan as Agent, Kevin Scott Allen as French Police Officier *Burn Notice - Ron Yuan as Lee, Chris Vance as Mason Gilroy, Silas Weir Mitchell as Seymour, Robert Wisdom as Vaughn *Dexter - Mark Pellegrino as Paul Bennett (2009), Ian Patrick Williams as Stan Beaudry (2009), Silas Weir Mitchell as Ken Olson, José Zúñiga as Jorge Castillo. *Flashforward - Sufe Bradshaw *Glee - Dot Jones as Shannon Beiste, Jessalyn Gilsig as Terri Schuester, (actress who portrays Kathryn Slattery) *My name is Earl - Silas Weir Mitchell, Michael Rapaport *Southland - Michael McGrady, Amaury Nolasco, Michael Cudlitz, John Heard, Stacy Haiduk *Chase - Amaury Nolasco, Craig Cole *Nashbridges - Jodi Lyn O'Keefe, Jeff Perry, Cress Williams, Kelvin Han Yee, Silas Weir Mitchell, *The Nine - John Billingsley, Camille Guaty, Michael O'Neill *MD's - William Fichtner and Wade Williams *Boomtown - Stacy Keach and Wade Williams *Saving Grace - Dylan Minnette, Tara Karsian and Marshall Allman *Boston Legal - Eric A Payne and Aisha Winds *Fringe - Michael Gaston (Sanford Harris), Carlo Alban (FBI agent) Ravil Isyanov (Timur Vasiliev), Michael O'Neill (Paul Velcrik) *Grimm - Silas Weir Mitchell (Monroe), Reggie Lee (Sergeant Wu) *The Big Bang Theory - Kaley Cuoco (Penny), Jodi Lyn O'Keefe (Mikayla) *Sons of Anarchy - Rockmond Dunbar (Eli Roosevelt), Kim Coates (Tig Trager), Titus Welliver (Jimmy O'Phelan), Anthony Azizi (Amir Ghanezi), Rey Gallegos (Fiasco) *Justified - Hector Atreyu Ruiz (Guero Moncada; 2012), Mike Foy (JT; 2012), Tim de Zarn (Detective Gerrity; 2012), Marshall Allman (Donovan; 2012), Bonnie Burroughs (Hanna Napier; 2012), Romy Rosemont (Sonya Gable; 2013), James Ferris (Deke; 2013), Jack Elliott (Chandler; 2014), Michael Rapaport (Daryl Crowe Jr.; 2014), Amaury Nolasco (Elvis Machado; 2014), Ron Yuan (Simon Lee; 2014), Livia Treviño (Manuela; 2014), Muse Watson (Elmont Swain; 2014), Chris Warner (Husky EMT; 2015) *Scandal - Jeff Perry (Cyrus Beene), Paul Adelstein (Leo Bergen) *Supernatural - Mark Pellegrino (Lucifer), Titus Welliver (War) *The Walking Dead - Sarah Wayne Callies (Lori Grimes), Michael Cudlitz (Abraham Ford) *The Flash - Wentworth Miller (Leonard Snart/Captain Cold), Dominic Purcell (Mick Rory/Heat Wave), Robert Knepper (William Tockman/Clock King) *DC's Legends of Tomorrow - Wentworth Miller (Leonard Snart/Captain Cold), Dominic Purcell (Mick Rory/Heat Wave) *''The Scarlet Letter - ''John Heard (Reverend Arthur Dimmesdale) *True Blood - Michelle Forbes, John Billingsley and Adina Porter. *The West Wing - Anthony Azizi - Asefi Hossein Kamal Bin Hamid / 'Chet' (2005), Jeff Perry - Burt Ganz (2003), William Fichtner, Michael O'Neill and Michael Bryan French The X-Files *Mark Pellegrino - Derwood Spinks ("Hungry", 1999) *Diana Scarwid - Linda Bowman (1998) *Titus Welliver - Doug Spinney ("Darkness Falls", 1994) *Kirk B.R. Woller - Gene Craneju Category:Themes